


Futanari Twingle: The Arena Pt. 01

by SwizzleRich



Category: Futanari Ballbusting
Genre: CBT, Cock & Ball Torture, Demon, F/F, Fainting, Femdom, Futanari, Loli, Lolicon, Lolita, Low blow, Stomping, Trample, ballbusting, fight, futanari/female, handjob, knockout - Freeform, ruined orgasm, succub, tamakeri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwizzleRich/pseuds/SwizzleRich





	Futanari Twingle: The Arena Pt. 01

Sarah was preparing for her semi-final fight as a participator in the Arena tournament. The opponents were tough, well-trained and persistent but she was determined to win the first prize and go home as a champion. She stood up from the wooden bench in the locker room and met the gaze of her own eyes in a broad mirror standing to her right. She smiled and looked at her long, honey-colored hair falling to the sides of her shoulders and her cute bangs that made her face look just adorable! She followed the flow of her hair down and stopped at her ample, firm breasts that she loved to play with at night. Sarah continued down along her fit body and admired all of the 22 centimetres of meat dangling between her legs. Behind that monster of a cock that she was so proud of hanged two lemon-sized testicles full of futanari's delicious, sticky yoghurt.  
  
"Let's do this." Sarah thought as she set off towards the Arena to meet her opponents.  
  
The rules of the Arena were clear: no killing, no clothes, and no restrictions on dirty moves. Fighters can utilize some non-fair tactics like punching and kicking below the belt, holding or tackling your opponent and so on, no fouls whatsoever. The match ends when every opponent is knocked out.  
  
Sarah reached the fighting zone and examined closely her two opponents. Both were very pretty, but that was about it on similarities...  
  
The one to the left was a petite looking loli. She was short, had two cute silver ponytails and little to no breasts. To Sarah's knowledge, her name was Lola. She was known to play an adorable girl who can deceive any futanari with her innocent appearance and then with her perfect height flatten their gonads from beneath with a single blow. Lola was not a futa as her two opponents. She had an appetizingly looking, clean-shaven pussy between her legs which gave her a small advantage over both Sarah and the other fighter... Lola was jumping readily from side to side waiting for the fight to begin.  
  
The one to the right was very tall, had toned muscles, large, luscious breasts and red, smooth skin. Her horse-like penis was already rock-hard from excitement and her ginormous, swollen balls were visibly convulsing inside her saggy scrotum. Succub's name was Lydia. Confirming her demonic origin were two curved horns emerging from the sides of her head, a long, devilish tail and a set of hooves covered in fur instead of feet. Lydia was smirking, her red eyes ogled the curves of her human adversary, imagining how she could bury her entire length inside her futa ass and cum inside over and over. She blew a strand of her black hair to the side and smiled maliciously.  
  
The fighters were surprised by a sudden sound of ring bell prominently spreading around the Arena. First one to move was Lydia, who instantly lunged at the least dangerous-looking opponent, Lola. She pinned the girl down and began to lewdly lick her face with her dripping, lengthy tongue. Succub's throbbing horse cock rested on Lola's torso, nearly out-longing the girl's entire body. Lola was clearly not happy about the situation she was in and she only managed to spread Lydia's legs a little with her feet, making a clear shot on her attacker's stupidly large, low-hanging testicles that were contracting constantly with pleasure as Lydia's pre-cum was being smeared all over Lola's chest. Sarah took the opportunity immediately.  
  
She was in situations like this all the time in the tournament, so she quickly brought the top of her foot to meet with both of the heavy orbs in Lydia's vulnerable ballsack. The sheer force of her kick almost lifted the entire succub up, but that was not enough. Sarah zealously grabbed hold of Lydia's hips and rammed her knee between her legs, hitting both of succub's jewels again and successfully making her legs limp. Lydia's body fell loosely, her teeth clenched, tears began forming in her eyes. She tenderly grabbed her precious nuts, caressing them softly. The pain was almost tearing them apart but in the same time Lydia felt a pinch of satisfaction. She was getting punished. She liked being punished and she certainly liked pain. Especially in her nuts.  
  
Lola scrambled out from underneath of Lydia's trembling body and showed a thumbs up to Sarah for cooperating, and as she was distracted, the girl quickly jabbed Sarah's flaccid cock with her fist. The futanari's loose dong bumped hard on her dangling nuts, making her fall to her knees, shielding her gonads.  
  
Lydia stood up slowly on trembling legs, her bruised balls ached agonizingly as she tried to recover. She turned around, hitting Lola in the head with her horse cock which caused her to fall on top of Sarah, who was already kneeling. The two fell back and aligned perfectly, so that Lola's cunt was resting on top of Sarah's testes. Lydia's eyes widened with thrill as she stepped forward and smacked her hoof hard on their defenceless sexes. Lola mewled softly as her pussy took a solid, direct shot, but Sarah had it worse... Her balls were almost flattened between her pelvis and Lydia's tough hoof. She tried to get a grasp of reality, but her pulsating gonads were sending waves after waves of pain through her abdomen.   
  
The succubus laughed, delighted with her doings, but didn't notice Sarah's leg lying in between her hooves. The futa swiftly kicked Lydia's swollen nuts with her tibial bone which caused the succub to squint her eyes and grab hold of her balls, as foam started to form up in her mouth. That gave Lola the time to stand up and send a colossal uppercut right into Lydia's dickhead. She fell backwards in shock, shielding her privates, as Lola turned around and smiled at Sarah  
  
"Nice job, partner..." Said Lola, nearing Sarah's aching gonads.  
  
Sarah tried to stand up, fearing the girl's intentions, but she only felt two smooth, warm hands wrapping around her cock.  
  
"Huh? What are you-"  
  
Lola licked Sarah's piss slit, gently massaging her length and moaning softly.  
  
"Oh, I'm just rewarding you for your cooperation..." Purred Lola, giving Sarah's penis a few smooches.  
  
Lola was rubbing and twisting her hands all over Sarah's length, making her lose her mind and guard. Sarah relaxed her legs and leaned back with a lewd expression, she never knew how erotic and voluptuous it was to have your dick massaged by such a fragile, pure creature. As Lola was giving Sarah an intense handjob, the futa was nearing a massive orgasm. She felt the pain disappear in an instant as her balls trembled with bliss. Lola began to move her hands faster and faster, rubbing the tip of Sarah's dick and licking it passionately. Lola felt that her opponent was already on the verge of ejaculation, her hands were polishing her long futa-dick with such devotion and eagerness.  
  
"Oh... You're about to release it, aren't you? Does it feel good?" Lola cooed with lust as she looked Sarah in the eyes.  
  
"Ah, I- Ahh! Yes! Oh my god, please don't stop! I'm gonna cum!" Sarah totally lost it, her eyer rolled to the back of her head as she started to shake softly.  
  
Sarah was breathing heavily, her balls contracted and churned with cum. She began to thrust softly with her hips to the rhythm of the girl's hands twisting and turning on her cock. Lola's massage with her smooth hands was godlike. It was as she was born to do it. It felt so amazing on Sarah's raging boner that the futa completely forgot her purpose here. She finally reached orgasm, her balls spasmed violently and her penis began to spurt thick, white serpentines of cum in the air. She groaned loudly, clenching her fists as spasms of pure pleasure went through her body beginning at the tip of her spurting dick. Lola was waiting for this moment from the begging. She jumped whilst holding Sarah's penis as it erupted, and landed hard on her balls, digging her feet into them and crushing them against the floor. Each of Lola's little feet were roughly the size of one nut, so her heels and toes perfectly fitted onto Sarah's precious gonads. Sarah froze in shock as mix of incredible pleasure and agonizing pain emitted from her balls in the process of ejaculating seed to her cock. When her testicles were pulverized between the ground and Lola's adorable toes, her dick let out a last, long burst of semen and Sarah "fell asleep" from all the emotions... Sarah low key enjoyed ballbusting, so Lola's handjob was most certainly one of the best she ever had.  
  
A copious load extracted from futanari's penis when her nuts were flattened coated Lola in a thick, sweltering layer of cum. Sarah's balls were a step away from this sweet, lascivious girl, yet she pervertedly kept her legs spread, allowing her vulnerable jewels to lie right in front of her deceptive adversary. Lola kneaded on the futa's ballsack with her feet for a while and then descended from her scrambled eggs into the ground, where she looked at her remaining foe, who was collecting herself from the floor.  
  
"Lydia's up, what a trooper!" Thought Lola and took a running start towards the succub.  
  
Lydia's balls were almost violet and they hurt so much that she couldn't keep her legs straight. But she was not discouraged as she witnessed a girl coated in cum running towards her, her cock was rock hard as always and she wanted badly to punish that brat at once. Unfortunately she was not fast enough. Lola jumped and as she was soaring through the air she grabbed Lydia's munificent dick and drove both of her hard knees right into her dangling, swollen balls, mauling them and pinning them against her pelvis. Lydia was standing with her legs slightly apart, making room for her huge testicles, so Lola had two big and easy targets to hit.  
  
This devastating blow made the succub fall to her knees again, but she was too furious and horny to surrender. Lydia quickly snatched and brought Lola above her raging horse cock, she was wriggling in her hands, trying to look brave, but Lydia had had enough. She impaled Lola on her massive, throbbing schlong, as her eyes rolled back with pleasure. Lola was so tight it almost hurt. The girl didn't expect to feel an explosion of overwhelming pleasure as Lydia entered her. It wasn't THAT bad at all... The succub was waiting for this since she saw Lola in the changing room. Lydia's balls spasmed sorely, they were bruised and were constantly sending waves of pain through their owner's body. Lydia AND Lola both felt ecstatic, but it was a god damn tournament! There was no time for pleasures, so Lola tried to mover her arms, but she couldn't, as they were held up together by Lydia. What she could do, is wriggle her legs...  
  
Lydia was burying more and more of her dick meat inside Lola, but didn't notice her kicking legs nearing her ballsack resting on the floor. As she submerged the entirety of her cock in Lola, she felt a sharp pulse of pain in her nuts. Lola started to rapidly kick Lydia's plums with her feet, which instantly made Lydia cum. The act of ejaculating was painful, as her balls were pummelled with tiny but hard hits. Her grip on Lola tightened as she curled her toes.  
  
"Yes! You destroying my nuts was the sexiest thing I recently experienced, so now let me empty those bruised balls of mine in you and you better be a good girl and take it all!" Lydia shouted as she gasped and froze in rapture.  
  
She knew she'll be cumming a good minute. Litres of demonic cream were furiously being pumped out of her cock and inside the devious girl. Lydia was obsessed with ballbusting, thus Lola's kicks landing on her nuts made her ejaculation a lot better. She was paralysed in pleasure, so she couldn't protect her bruised pair from being absolutely hammered by Lola's ferocious series of ball-destroying hits.  
  
Cum was still gushing out of her cockhead, overflowing Lola and glazing Lydia's balls in demonic seed. Lola managed to get off of Lydia's cum hosepipe, as the succub fell flat to her back and spasmed tenderly.   
  
"Oh, you're about to get it now!" Shouted Lola and gazed upon the succub's twiching balls.  
  
The girl was so exhausted she just wanted to beat the shit out of Lydia in the best, most efficient way and be done with it. She perfectly knew what part of a futa to punish to make the most of it. Her womb felt so full and heavy. Succub's creamy semen was now dripping from her pussy to the floor, coating the insides of her legs with it.  
  
Lola sat between Lydia's legs and scooped her still spasming nuts with the soles of her feet. She then began to beat them vigorously with her fists, aiming for both of the testicles, but her hands were so small and Lydia's balls so big, that some of the punches went directly to only one nut at time. She just wanted to crack them open, so that Lydia would feel her rage.  
  
"Begone, demonic seed of hell!" Lola shouted as she raised both of her fists and brought them down hard, hitting Lydia's pair with a hammer fist.  
  
Both of succub's gonads were squeezed so hard between Lola's feet and fists that they were forced to release a strong, steady stream of cum that went up couple of meters into the air and then landed directly on the girl's head. 

There was even an audible "POP!" sound after the succub's balls ruptured from pressure and the loli's little fists. Lydia's body spasmed in agony, her eyes non-present.

Lydia was so defenceless that even someone so petite and weak as Lola could put enough effort through rage to overwhelm her nuts and crack them open.  
  
Lola got up and watched the demonic penis gushing out remaining sperm, emptying Lydia's broken balls dry. The demon fainted from her still lasting paralysing orgasm.  
  
Lola was confident that she won, but suddenly she felt very sleepy. Her exhaustion was too much. She was nearly torn apart by the succub's demonic dick and now she is full of its filthy, sticky cream. She slipped on the cum covering the floor and fell on Lydia's body, where she couldn't withstand the urge to sleep, as Lydia's boobies were just too damn comfortable...  
  
Sarah in a deep state of confusion sat up and focused her sight on a semi-adorable picture of Lola sleeping on top of Lydia. She suddenly remembered that her balls were completely annihilated by the girl's feet.  
  
"That little brat..." Sarah whispered as she shuddered, but then she smiled. "But that handjob though..."  
  
The pain in her nuts was immense. Her legs were numb for a good while because of the penetrating pain waves from her gonads. She just curled up and fondled her balls, as loud, ceremonial music began to play. She won. Sarah was the only one conscious, which meant that she gets to pass to finals.  
  
She tried to be happy, but her jewels weren't allowing that. Perhaps a bag of ice will help...  
  
She will have to improve her endurance for her last fight and of course most importantly remember... Don't fall for stupid but mesmerizing handjob tricks ever again...!


End file.
